The potential for fraud in financial transactions has increased significantly due to the increasing diversity in the means for transactions to be performed. For example, it is often challenging to ensure that biometrics acquired by a biometrics device are really those of an individual at the biometrics device. Moreover, in certain contexts, it may be necessary or more acceptable to acquire biometric of a moving individual without constraining the individual's advance or movements. However, conventional systems are typically not very robust against fraud and/or mistake when biometric acquisition is decoupled from traditional access control systems, or when individuals whose biometrics are being acquired are not rigidly constrained for the biometric acquisition process. Some ability to track an individual across one or more transactions may be a way to reduce fraudulent activity.